forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapel of the Sericeous Sargh
| aliases = | type = Temple | architecture = | floors = 1 | location = Undermountain/Dungeon Level | owner = | ownertable = | staff = | stafftable = | occupants = | services = | worship = Selvetarm | pipes = | tankards = | coins = | daggers = | quality = | price = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = }} The Chapel of the Sericeous Sargh was an archetypical temple of Selvetarm. Location The Chapel of the Sericeous Sargh was found in Undermountain, to be precise in the Dungeon Level, the first level. It was about south-south-west of the Entry Well. Structure The entire temple consisted of a single room. It was 60 feet (18 meters) high. Interior The room's most prominent feature was a giant 40-feet-tall (12 meters), if measured up to its upraised legs, spider statue made of stone. This statue looked as though it was grown to the center of the eastern wall of the room. Its eight legs were arranged the following way. The four hind legs were arranged to be right at the spider's body, thus forming arch-like structures. Of the four foremost legs, two were raised above a dark altar and the other two were raised into an arch equipped with braziers. Naturally, the braziers worked only as a light source when lit. The statue was a different matter, it consistently radiated a purplish-blue light. The statue's eyes were explosives and were set 30 feet (9 meters) high. They looked like gems but were constructs and exploded in a devastating fashion when somebody tried to take them. The statue's insides could also be accessed through the altar. It was a hiding spot for the drow and was fully equipped with a bench, breathing hole, and a chamber pot. There was also another opening in the statue that led to a flying spider that was kept there for defensive purposes. To be more precise, it protected a container that held scrolls of cure disease, heal, and resurrection. The altar in front of the statue was set on a 20 feet by 30 feet (6 meters by 9 meters) base that was elevated. This altar radiated magic and was, as mentioned above, the entry point into the spider. Activities The temple was a launching point for Selvetargtlin patrols. Defenses The most unusual feature of this temple was that drowcraft items worked in it, despite there being no faerzress in the Dungeon Level of Undermountain. It was suspected that there was some source of it nearby. History During the Time of Troubles, an avatar of Selvetarm ran amok in Eryndlyn. This made some drow pick up the faith of Selvetarm. Selvetarm's faith was only tolerated in Lolthite society if the demigod was invoked as a non-divine servant of the Spider Queen. However, the Selvetargtlin who eventually built the chapel worshiped the Spider Demon as a god in his own right and were effectively driven out of the city and came to Undermountain. The Chapel of the Sericeous Sargh was built at some point in 1371 DR and was used as a launching point for Selvetargtlin patrols in Undermountain on the lookout for magic to protect themselves. Rumors & Legends It was believed the ultimate goal of the Selvetargtlin was to build a city dedicated to Selvetarm. Inhabitants By 1371 DR, Selvetargtlin called Eraun and Milfal were guarding a moon elf fletcher from the High Forest called Maith Slenderbow. Their superior was a priestess called Essra who had an entourage of seven male guards. Appendix References Category:Temples Category:Temples to Selvetarm Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Undermountain Category:Locations